Tamio Ōki
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Seiyū, narrator | yearsactive = | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = |born = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|expired = |active = 1946-2016|status = Deceased|Agent = Mausu Promotion|nationality = Japanese}} (January 2, 1928 - December 14, 2017) was a Japanese seiyū and narrator from Tokyo. He was attached to Mausu Promotion. Roles Television animation *''Appleseed'' (Nereus) *Astro Boy (1980) (Doctor Tenma) *''Cat's Eye'' (Sadatsugu Nagaishi) *''El-Hazard'' (Dr. Schtalubaugh) *''Fantastic Children'' (King Titas) *''Haibane Renmei'' (Washi) *''Kiba'' (Jiko) *''Macross Zero'' (Nutouki) *''Mujin Wakusei Survive'' (Survive) *''The Simpsons'' (George H. W. Bush) *''Police Academy: The Animated Series'' (Com. Eric Lassard) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (The General) OVA *''Genocyber'' (President Kyuuryuu) *''Aim for the Top!'' (Captain Tatsumi Tashiro) *''Arslan Senki'' (Narrator) *''Dream Hunter Rem'' (Professor Shinigami/Mephisto) *''The Hakkenden'' (Yoshizane Satomi) *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (Ronawā) *''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final'' (Pei La Kain) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Lazar Lobos) *''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO'' (Albert Schacht) *''Record of Lodoss War'' (Wort) *''Tekken: The Motion Picture'' (Doctor Boskonovitch) Theater animation *''Doraemon: Nobita no Buriki no Rabirinsu'' (Burikin) *''Ghost in the Shell/Mobile Armored Riot Police'' (Daisuke Aramaki) *''Innocence'' (Aramaki) *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' (Theo Fairchild) *''Project A-ko'' (Earth Defense Headquarters Chief) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (Magic Mirror) *''Tarzan (1999 film)'' (Professor Porter) *''Up'' (Charles F. Muntz) Video games *''Dark Chronicle'' (Dona Hōn) *''Guardian Heroes'' (Kanon G. Gray) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Gran Kiltias Anastasis) *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (Magic Mirror) *''Langrisser I & II'' (King Ilzack) *''Spyro the Dragon'' (Elder dragon) *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' (Obi-Wan Kenobi) Dubbing roles *''Battle of Britain'' (Adolf Hitler) *''Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons'' (The Mysterons) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (TV edition) (Grandpa Joe) *''Creepshow'' (TV edition) (Upson Pratt) *''Dallas'' (Jock Ewing) *''Gladiator'' (DVD edition) (Marcus Aurelius) *''The Great Escape'' (DVD edition) (Ramsey) *''Hot Shots!'' (TV Asahi edition) (Admiral Thomas "Tug" Benson) *''Hot Shots! Part Deux'' (TV Asahi edition) (President Thomas "Tug" Benson) *''Hudson Hawk'' (Alfred) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (Walter Donovan (Software Version)) & (Old Knight (TV Asahi edition)) *''Licence to Kill'' (TV Asahi edition) (M) *''The Living Daylights'' (TV Asahi edition) (M) *''Men in Black'' (Video and DVD edition) (Chief Zed) *''Men in Black II'' (Video and DVD edition) (Chief Zed) *''The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear'' (George H. W. Bush) *''Ocean's Eleven'' (Video and DVD edition) (Saul Bloom) *''Ocean's Twelve'' (Video and DVD edition) (Saul Bloom) *''Palace Guard'' (Arturo Taft) *''Police Academy'' (Eric Lassard) *''RoboCop 2'' (Video and DVD edition) (Omni) *''Shooter'' (Michailo Serbiak) *''Space Truckers'' (John Canyon) *''Spring Waltz'' (Phillip's grandfather) *''Titanic'' (DVD edition) (Edward Smith) *''Thunderbirds Are Go'' (TV edition) (Controller) *''Wanted'' (Pekwarsky) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Judge Doom) *''X2'' (Video and DVD edition) (Professor Charles Xavier) *''X-Men'' (Video and DVD edition) (Professor Charles Xavier) *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (Video and DVD edition) (Professor Charles Xavier) External links *Tamio Ohki at the Anime News Network de:Tamio Ōki ja:大木民夫 Category:1928 births Category:2017 deaths Category:Deceased persons Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Tokyo Category:Mausu Promotion Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society